


On The Road

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan AU Collection [5]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, I dunno Kyle's last name, Incest, M/M, Twincest, backdated work, crosspost from wattpad, feral behaviour at the end, outsider's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Kyle has been homeless for a couple of years. Still, he tries to be at least a good person, because he doesn't really have much else going on for him. His dead mom always said, even when he has nothing else in his life, always, always, be a good person.So, when one day he bumped into a pair of rugged, jacked up twins that has a problem with their van, he didn't think too long and just helped them out. Most people likely would think twice because of their appearance, rough with thick beard hiding half their faces, faded jeans and plaid shirts and used jackets that looks like they've seen better days.A good person always helps people in need, so he helped.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan & Grayson Dolan, Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Series: Grethan AU Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I have no title because I can't think of one. Whimsical fic out of the thought 'what if the twins have always lived in a van?' With a grethan twist ofc. Also, this is written in outsider's pov, fair warning. I'm also writing this as I go without much plot in mind, so warning again.
> 
> Another warning, besides the twins, other names were merely borrowed without the actual personality because I have no idea what their personalities are. And, this is a fanfic and I need names.

Kyle has been homeless for a couple of years. Still, he tries to be at least a good person, because he doesn't really have much else going on for him. His dead mom always said, even when he has nothing else in his life, always, _always,_ be a good person.

So, when one day he bumped into a pair of rugged, jacked up twins that has a problem with their van, he didn't think too long and just helped them out. Most people likely would think twice because of their appearance, rough with thick beard hiding half their faces, faded jeans and plaid shirts and used jackets that looks like they've seen better days. Arched eyebrows that made them look like they were always glaring.

A good person always helps people in need, so he helped.

He had experience with various kinds of automotive from his time working at a garage before it went bankrupt. He solved the problem easily enough and the twins were grateful for his help. They gave him money, and Kyle needed it too much to refuse.

To be honest, he felt the conversation alone was enough of a payment.

They talked, and the twins turned out to be the kind of good people Kyle hasn't really seen in quite some time. They've been travelling across the US in their van, going wherever and whenever and do whatever they wanted, free souls bound by nothing with only a van as their home and each other as companion. Kyle listened in awe and jealousy as they recounted the places they've seen, the states they've passed through, the adventure they've had before they ended up here, in a busy New York city street.

"I wish I can see them too," Kyle wistfully said. Seeing the world was once a dream of his, from a time when he was naive and innocent to the ways of the world. Before he was left alone in the world, forced to fend himself in the cold street of Manhattan.

He didn't expect the twins to take his wistful words seriously.

"You wanna come with us?" The one that introduced himself as Grayson offered. Kyle can see the big, bright grin through the thick bush of beard. "We got room."

The first thought that went through Kyle's mind was a big _yes_.

The second thought though, was suspicion.

"...Uh...," Kyle trailed off. They really do seem like nice guys. Really. But, Kyle has been living in the street for too long not to get suspicious. He'd heard of how easily the homeless can disappear, either moving on, dead, or human traffickers and what not. He couldn't trust something so easily offered, his dream on a silver platter, by two guys he only knew for two hours.

"He probably thinks we're human traffickers now, Gray. Great going, idiot," the other twin, Ethan, jibed in. Blush rose to Grayson's cheeks as he seems to realize what he said.

"Wait, what? No! I mean-I didn't mean for it to sound like that! I mean-"

Ethan sighed and cut him off. "What this douchebag meant to say was, despite having this van for years now, neither of us are mechanics and we've had problems before. Having someone around like you that knows this shit will be very helpful. Also, it can be pretty lonely on the road, only having your own annoying twin brother to prattle on. Of course, if you just want us to drop you off at a particular stop, we can do that too."

Kyle relaxed. Ethan's explanation gives more context, making the offer into something that makes more sense to Kyle's brain. As he thinks, he watched them banter.

"That's what I said!" Grayson said indignantly, which Ethan scoffed at.

"I knew that's what you _mean_ t, but you made it sound a bit creepy, bro."

Grayson huffed and puffed indignantly, but Kyle thinks he was also embarrassed about it.

They really, really seems like such good guys. Maybe a bit naive, considering they must see Kyle is homeless and yet they invited him to join them in their trips so easily, only after two hours of conversation. He knew guys that would jump at the opportunity and likely rob them blind.

Genuine good guys. Kyle hasn't seen someone like them in a while.

It was kind of refreshing honestly.

...It's not like Kyle has anything to lose.

* * *

Nothing comes without a price. This is a lesson Kyle has learned all his life. It even drilled into him as he lived as a homeless.

_Nothing comes without a price._

On the road, it was almost easy to forget. He hadn't felt this happy for a long time.

This is _freedom_.

Ethan and Grayson were both fun, good dudes. All they asked from Kyle was to maintain the van, keep it running, check the gas, be an occasional driver and maybe an errand boy, but his main job was to make sure everything in the van was working the way they are. If there were concerns, or things that needed replacing, he only has to tell either Ethan or Grayson and they will stop by somewhere to acquire it. He was paid in food, shelter, and _compan_ y. To be honest, Kyle felt that's all he ever need.

The van was big, with enough beds for the three of them. By that, he meant for the twins to huddle up together in one so the other one is free for Kyle's use. He felt bad in the beginning, but the twins insisted that they don't mind sharing, twins and all.

In fact, after the first night Kyle saw how they seem to have a more comfortable sleep than Kyle, warm and huddled up and very comfortable with each other, Kyle felt less bad for taking up the other bed.

Kyle supposed that was supposed to be his first clue, but he had been living in the street. If you have someone you can trust not to run away with your things, you'd rather huddle up too. It was warmer, and safer. Despite the van's temperature control, November night can still be biting in its coldness.

His second clue, he supposed, was how they look, the one time they shaved off their beards. Added to the time when he also saw their abs and muscles, he thought they looked like they could be models, or just people that spend their time gaining fame through their looks and _not_ live in a van. It was a well-loved, comfortable and very like expensive van, but they have the look of the people that supposed to live comfortably in mansions and able to take private jets to go wherever they wanted in the world.

Then again, he didn't know much on their past. Maybe, they _were_ models. Besides, who was he to judge? They live in a van, but they are _fre_ e. They were having fun.

They're _happy_. And, Kyle knows first hand how happiness can really be the simple things in life.

His third clue was the way they barely glanced at any girl, or boy, that would look at them with interest whenever they venture into a city with them barely having any scruff on their chin. Even in their plain, non-branded clothing, they still looked like they should be movie stars. But, Kyle felt they don't even notice the interest in those looks and glances, with how focused they are with each other. As he trailed behind them, Kyle could see how they seemed ignorant of said looks.

Then again, without their beards, they look so much younger. They seemed to be still in their mid-twenties. Maybe, they just aren't interested in settling down yet. Living on the road is certainly not for everyone.

The fourth clue was the moment he finally, _finally,_ got a clue. A clue he just can't dismiss. A clue that he wasn't sure what to do with.

When he got back to the van after his lone wanderings, he heard moaning coming from the van. He didn't think much of it, such sound wasn't weird to him. It generally have stopped bothering him, familiar with such noise in the dark alleyway of the street he once called his spot. He just thought _'ah, they're human too'._

He was just a bit curious. He never saw any of them giving a second glance to anyone. Not even a throwaway comment, or a simple 'he/she's hot'. It was a juvenile curiosity, and he didn't see the other twin that he could ask. The other twin was probably not interested in hearing his brother getting it on, or maybe he went for his own piece to fuck too. Who knows.

He just knew he was curious, and there was no one he can ask to satisfy his curiosity. From the noise he was hearing, he was certain both participants are male. So, he concluded at least one of the twins are either gay or bi.

It was a new information. He just wanted to know more.

He shouldn't peek. He knew this. But he was just hoping to get a glimpse of hair, or maybe the twin's face. Without the beard, they certainly are easier to differentiate. He wondered if the other person is also a brunet like them, or if he would be blond.

It took him an embarrassing 13 seconds to realize what he was seeing.

He knew Ethan has a tattoo on his back. A black King's crown, just under his neck. He was also familiar with Grayson's tattoos, the ones on his feet and practically covering his legs. They told him the stories behind them, the ones they were willing to share. He remembered them, committed them to memory, and he was sure if, for some morbid reason he has to identify their faceless bodies, he would know them by the pattern of their tattoos.

Kyle could see Ethan's back, broad and wide and adorned with that crown tattoo. Sweat was glistening across his back, down the crevices of his muscles as he was moving rapidly, hips thrusting over and over, no doubt he was fucking the person beneath him. There was a tattoo on one of his buttcheek, one he had never seen before but have been told about in a teasing laugh by Grayson.

Who was, without a doubt, the person underneath Ethan right now. Kyle could see the legs hanging off on Ethan's sides, knees supported by Ethan's elbow. Those legs are covered in familiar tattoos that Kyle can name and tell the stories of.

As if it wasn't enough, he also recognized the arms that wound themselves up behind Ethan's neck, hanging and holding on through the fucking. He recognized the bracelets, told also how Ethan got the black braid bracelet for Grayson through a game once, in a festival. The other chain one was a matching one with Ethan's own, which Kyle has no doubt was hanging on Ethan's own wrist.

Kyle can also finally make out the muffled words they were moaning.

_"E, harder--!"_

_"Gray-- Fuck, baby--"_

_They're fucking each othe_ r, Kyle's freaked up brain belatedly said. _They're brothers. They're twins. And they're fucking each othe_ r.

He wondered if this is the price, the flaw to the perfection Kyle has been building up in his mind.

_Nothing comes without a price._

* * *

Kyle decided to pretend nothing had happened. That he had never seen anything. He pretended to only have come back long after they were done, and he was greeted with the usual teasing and banter and the playfighting he was used to witnessing. Still, he noticed the limp in Grayson's gait the next morning and the way Ethan seems to be _softe_ r towards Grayson for the rest of the day.

And, despite the limp, Grayson seems to have more skip in his step and cheer in his voice, and Ethan seems looser, more forgiving towards the bad things that happens in their imperfect world.

If he didn't know what he knew, he would wonder if they finally got laid. And he knew they did.

He's also not sure what to do about the knowledge. Or if he should do anything at all. After all, it's none of his business, isn't it?

* * *

The twins have friends, scattered across the US of A and sometimes, when they stopped by a town they've been before, they would park their van seemingly at a random, empty lot and switch to a seemingly random, available car they happen to have a key to and stop by someone's house, and there would be someone greeting them jovially, as friends do.

In a small town in Ohio, Kyle was introduced to a Jake, who apparently have known the twins for a very long time, even before they began their Van Life. Jake greeted the twins enthusiastically, and the twins hugged him as old friends do.

Jake was a car dealer. Apparently, he was also the one that hooked the twins up with he Van they have now. Kyle has always been a man enthusiastic about cars and automotive in general, and Jake was a man happy to give a free tour of every car he has on hand and have someone to talk about cars.

It took him a while to realize the twins were no longer walking with them.

"Yeah, they left a while ago," Jake said, shrugging. "They probably wanna go be lovey-dovey somewhere. Hey, are they still so disgustingly sweet to each other?"

Kyle had to make sure he heard right because Jake couldn't _possibly_ be talking about _it_ right in the open, _right?_

"...Uh," Kyle started intelligently, "What?"

Jake frowned and gave him a look. "You said you've been on the road with them for four months now, right? You couldn't _possibly_ missed their **thing**. They're so horrible at hiding it I don't think they were even trying anymore."

All right, so Jake really was talking about _i_ t right in the open.

"You're not... Weirded out, by it?"

Jake shrugged. "Kinda. Maybe sometimes. I don't really think about it, though. It just gets weird if I think about it."

Kyle couldn't help but to keep thinking about it, though. He lived with them. He has to think about it even when he didn't want to.

"Besides, none of my business who they wanna fuck," Jake continued. "They're both actual good guys. I'll probably have more objection if there was like, I dunno, emotional abuse or grooming going on."

Kyle couldn't help but snort at the mere idea. They can be assholes when it comes to each other, but it was obvious how each other's happiness was paramount to them. Kyle couldn't count how many little things they've done or gave, or said in a day to bring a smile to each other's faces. And usually Kyle's too, because it was actually really sweet.

Jake was right. They actually are disgustingly sweet to each other. He has no idea how they can make both the brother thing and the lover thing works, but it's also weird how they seem to actually make it work, really well.

Huh.

Later, Jake drove him back to where the van was parked. Even from the distance, he could see how their body language were drawn towards each other.

They're brothers. They've been living together in their van for years and have seen the most of the USA's roads and sceneries in various seasons and state. They heckle and tease and pranked each other as much as the hug and comfort and have heart to heart with each other. They also apparently kisses and have sex with each other and, from what little Kyle had seen, very exclusive with each other and the sex aren't just 'for fun'. They love each other as brothers and lovers and Kyle's head hurt just by thinking how that could be possible and decided not to dwell on it.

They're happy. And they've been sharing that happiness with Kyle, the whole 4 months since they asked him to join them, in that cold Manhattan street. Kyle have seen more of the world than he ever had in his life.

They're happy.

He's happy.

That's enough.

**END**


	2. Extra Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I couldn't figure out a way to end it. I have no idea how to add the parts I actually wanna add and the initial reason I wanna write up this AU since this ended up a different story entirely, so they're here as bonus scene so I don't lie about the rating and while the premise does come from the story, the scenes are unrelated and doesn't belong to the same plot. This is more like an AU of this AU.

Kyle followed Jake as he entered the van, fully realizing that Ethan and Grayson was doing... _Thing_ s, in it. He's not sure why Jake could just walk in, as if it was nothing.

Jake headed straight for the fridge, pulling out the two bottles of soda while Kyle couldn't take his eyes away from the scene Jake seemed entirely able to ignore.

There, one one of the van's seats, Ethan sat with his jeans down to his ankles and his brother settled inside the space between their thighs. Grayson was on his knees, his shirt was half undone and his mouth was fully stuffed by Ethan's cock. He didn't seem to hear or realize that both Jake and Kyle have entered the van, his half-lidded eyes only focused on Ethan and there was an expression of tranquillity on his face.

Ethan was the same, his eyes only looked at Grayson as his fingers were moving and patting at Grayson's stuffed up cheeks, murmuring words of praise and sweet endearments as he gently fucked Grayson's mouth.

He wondered how Grayson could look so peaceful with his brother's cock in his mouth.

Kyle didn't realize he was moving until a firm hand held him back. He turned to see Jake looking at him with a warning, before he gestured with his chin towards Ethan and Grayson.

When he looked back, Ethan was now glaring at him, hands still cupping Grayson's cheeks. He stopped moving, and though muffled, Grayson was letting out distressed sounds.

"Got the sodas. Let's go back to the boys, yeah?" Jake said, pulling him towards the van's exit. "Both of you, join us after you're done. We gonna play poker. Harry insisted."

Neither of them replied. He wasn't surprised Grayson didn't. He doubted Grayson even heard. Ethan didn't seem to acknowledge Jake at all, his focus returning to Grayson once Kyle was being dragged away.

Outside, Jake turned to him with hips pursed tight.

"What the fuck was that?" Kyle asked incredulously before Jake could start talking. Just _w_ hat the fuck?

Kyle gets they were being comfortable since everyone knows anyway. But also, how could they do that while everyone was still nearby?

Also, why did Jake did that? How could he just enter as if nothing was happening?

_What the fuck?_

"Look, they don't care about who's watching, especially when they're doing it in their own van. They pretty much ignored other people when they're like that. Some of us liked the show and some would watch in, so they don't bother locking the van, though I generally just don't care and I'd rather just raid their fridge. Though, I'm beginning to think maybe you're part of the people that liked to watch them."

Kyle blushed when Jake's tone turned teasing. Though, he then turned serious again.

"Just, don't get too near them when they're like that. Grayson doesn't care, but Ethan hates it when he sees someone else in his peripheral. I think he gets possessive and thought they'll try to touch Grayson. Aaron almost lost a hand when he dared to come too near them."

Kyle thought it made sense then why Jake pulled him and why Ethan suddenly glared. He had wondered, especially when he seemed pretty content at ignoring them both.

Somehow, it surprised him that Ethan was the one being almost lethally possessive. He wondered if he should be worried for Grayson.

Though, remembering Grayson's expression, he also wondered if Grayson actually got off on such possessiveness.

Kyle also began to wonder if accepting the twins' offer was the worst mistake he had ever made. He's starting to feel less and less like a good person and he's not sure why.

_Shit. I'm so fucked._

**End of bonus scene.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 'kay. Tell me what you think! This is much messier than my usual format and probably making even less sense since I'm not double checking and just writing everything in one go, sorry about that. I just need to get this out so I can stop thinking about it 😩

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This one also crossposted from my wattpad and have been posted there for a while. So, if you feel like you've read it, you probably read it there. The format is messier, that's why I didn't really feel like posting this here, but since my Flower Blooming in Your Lungs story got reported there and removed by Wattpad, I'm on the process of just copying everything from there. I'll probably delete my wattpad account there too, tbh. Honestly, posting grethan was all I used it for anyway.


End file.
